1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile communication devices, and in particular, to mobile communication devices that can play audio and/or video media content.
2. Introduction
Pull-based content consumption models such as iPod+iTunes or iRadio+Cache&Carry are motivating a move away from traditional push-based radio broadcasting stations. These new models offer the user more control (over the content and its scheduling) and convenience (pause-resume, anytime-anywhere access to my content). However, they lack the unpredictability of traditional radio—in particular, they lack the existence of a moderator who can “introduce” users to new content or styles or can “revitalize” familiar but long-forgotten content by injecting new related content (e.g., trivia, artist interviews, artist-created introductions to the song, audio-clips from music authorities explaining nuances of the song that users were not aware of etc.).
More importantly, these new models isolate the user by eliminating the community aspects of traditional radio—in particular, they miss out on being able to “call-in” comments (opinions, recommendations, vocal appreciation or disgust for particular songs/artists etc.) on songs they hear. They also miss out on hearing other's comments, and on related conversations that may result.